This invention relates to movable valves and more particularly to a hydralic actuator for providing both rotary and linear motion to the valve in an opening and closing operation.
With operating conditions changing wherein pressure through valves increases, larger size of valves are required. The increase in size of the valve requires more powerful actuators than the automatic actuators now available.